


To some the gravestone of a dead delight

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Tissues maybe required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To some the gravestone of a dead delight

**Title: To some the gravestone of a dead delight**  
 **Author: missthingsplace**  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Tissues maybe required.  
Spoilers: Tiny, but Cyberwoms, Countrycide and Exit Wounds.  
Rating: PG

**Written for day 14 of the Horizonssing challenge.  
  
** Jack had removed his boots and socks and his trousers were rolled up to just below his knees. He was stood ankle deep in the surf, the warm gentle ripples washing over his feet and he gazed out into the distance. He smiled softly to himself as happy memories filtered into his mind.

He could see him now, his face flushed pink in embarrassment which was probably due to some remark he himself had made, or maybe he had kissed him in public, Ianto had always hated public displays of affection. He never did get over that, not in all the years they had been together.

Sadness crossed his face now as he remembered how he'd nearly lost him more than once before, first when he thought he would have to fire him after finding he had hid his girlfriend, a cyberwoman in the basement. Then how those cannibals had him in mind for dinner, that thought made him shudder and how despite his grief over losing Owen and Tosh he was relieved that it wasn't Ianto who had died at the nuclear power station.

He brushed away the silent tears that were sliding down his cheeks and forced happier thoughts back into his head, the sight of Ianto asleep, how he looked so innocent when he slept. Ianto's face as he was coming, he loved that look, a look of total ecstasy. Then his mind just focused on Ianto's face, he was so beautiful. Even as he aged he never lost those gorgeous looks, right up until ... he swallowed a sob.

Jack looked at the item he held in his hands, he knew it was time. Once this was done it would be over, final, no going back. Maybe he shouldn't do this, keep it for himself, forever. No, he promised this is what he would do to Ianto, if ... Jack lifted the lid from the urn and after saying a silent prayer he sent the ashes into the soft summer breeze, scattering into the sea, the cliffs marking his final resting place like a giant gravestone.

'I love you Ianto Jones.' He shouted into the sky.

Jack turned and walked back up the beach as he let the tears fall freely down his face.

The End.


End file.
